fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairy Beginning/References
*This is the tenth episode since his introduction in Fairly Odd Baby in which Poof does not appear. *Almost all the scenes of this episode take place in Timmy's bedroom (excluding the flashbacks and brief outside scenes with Mr. and Mrs. Turner). *This episode premiered in Germany and Poland on November 26, 2014. *This episode alongside "Fairly Old Parent" aired on the day of the 2015 Kids Choice Awards. *This is the twelth and last episode in Season 9 where Denzel Crocker does not appear in at any moment. *This was the last episode to premiere in 2015 and being the earliest episode to end the year on. *The owl giving Cosmo the carpet cleaner coupon is a reference to a delivery owl in Harry Potter. Making this the second Harry Potter themed owl scene, the first being Truth or Cosmoquences. *This is the fourth episode which involves Cosmo and Wanda as teens. The first one was during the "Floating With You" musical number in "School's Out!: The Musical". The second one was Wishy Washy and the third one was Cosmonopoly. *This episode first premiered in the Philippines on March 12, 2015. * Jorgen using Photoshop to edit his photos in all the yearbooks. * Cosmo slamming people in the head with a frying pan to solve their problems. * Timmy being mistaken for a beaver, and vice versa. * Characters saying "bum bum bum" whenever something bad happens. *''Harry Potter'' - The story of Cosmo and his Uncle Harry and Aunt Potter are parodies of Harry Potter's story. Also, The Fairy Academy is a parody of Hogwarts. Furthermore, Dumblesnore is a parody of the well-known headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore. *''Adobe Photoshop'' - Jorgen mentioned photoshopping his body. *''Donald Trump'' - Timmy's hairstyle in the beginning looks like Donald Trump's hairstyle. Timmy also says that it's Too Trump! *The origin of many fairies that appeared in this episode has been completely changed from their origin in other episodes: **The way Cosmo met Wanda has been completely changed from the episodes, School's Out!: The Musical and Cosmonopoly. **Cosmo said that he lived with his uncle and aunt, but in This Is Your Wish, he lived with his parents. **This episode shows that Cosmo and Jorgen learned together at the Fairy Academy, but in This Is Your Wish, it said that Jorgen teached Cosmo at the academy. **It is said in Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary that Juandissimo was Wanda's boyfriend, but in this episode, she hated him. **The Fairy Academy looks completely different in this episode. In this episode, The Academy looks like a school. *Cupid attended the The Fairy Academy, but had never actually become a fairy godparent. He probably just failed in his final work. *Why did it take the Fairy Council 10,000 years to see if Cosmo every submitted his diploma? **Even so, why didn't Professor Dumblesnore notice it firsthand? *Wanda, the person who stole Cosmo's paper, has light skin and skinny hands, which is visible on Cosmo's memory chip. Despite that, one of their suspects was brown skinned and muscular Juandissimo. However, it can be excused if they simply assumed that Juandissimo disguised himself. Category:Season 9 trivia pages Category:Season 9 Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes